The set-top box (“STB”) has become an important device for accessing media content services and the media content within those services. It is not uncommon for an STB to include or to be used in conjunction with digital video recording (“DVR”) technology, which may be used to record media content to permanent storage (e.g., a hard disk) for subsequent local access.
A common problem experienced by users of traditional DVR technology is that of recording conflicts. For example, a DVR device typically has limited resources for recording media content. Consequently, the DVR device can record only a limited number of media programs at one time. If a number of media programs scheduled for concurrent recording exceeds the recording resources of the DVR device, a recording conflict results. Typically, a recording conflict causes at least one of the conflicting media programs scheduled for recording to not be recorded.